1. Field
The embodiment relates to a touch panel.
2. Background
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device, such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be provided in various types according to the location of a transparent electrode. For example, the transparent electrode may be directly formed on a cover substrate.
In this case, a printing layer may be formed in an unactive area on which any images are not displayed, and a wire electrode and a ground electrode may be formed on the printing layer. Since the ground electrode is provided on the printing layer, the ESD, which may be introduced from an outside, is blocked so that the touch sensitivity is improved.
However, since the ground electrode is formed on the unactive area of the cover substrate, that is, the printing layer with the wire electrode, a width of the ground electrode disposed on the printing layer is limited by a width of the wire electrode.
That is, although the efficiency of the ground electrode is proportional to the width of the ground electrode, when the width of the ground electrode is widened, the unactive area of the touch panel is enlarged so that left and right bezels are widened.
Thus, there is a need to provide a touch panel having a new structure, which is capable of effectively disposing a ground electrode while the bezel area of a touch panel is constantly maintained.